A half-blood secret
by Th3 AuThor
Summary: AU After being abandoned by Tobias while pregnant Eileen desperately cuts a deal with her family to provide the child of union, as heir to the Prince name. The only catch is that the boy can never find out his heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the idea for this fic, thanks to the great people on the internet. **

**Chapter I**

**The Mother.**

**S**everus Septimus Prince was a mistake. It was all too clear for those that knew the boy, that he simply did not belong among the noble house of Prince. While he was birthed by a Prince but it mattered littled to those that knew, the boy was different. A fact that the boy had been hidden from the boy to esnure it did not spread. Eileen was no fool though, she was very much aware that the boy's grandfather tolerated him not for the sake of her, his beloved daughter, but rather for the future of the Prince bloodline. Severus had been five when his grandfather had begun installing the importance of the blood that flows through his veins.

"We come from Latin stock" His grandfather would proclaim. "Dating back to Rome itself. The blood of great rulers passes through us."

Severus was told that he was a symbol of such a venerate and prestigious lineage. A pretty facade put in place to protect the Princes as much as Severus from the truth. The ugly truth of the matter was that Eileen had committed an act that would have seen most purebloods struck off the tapestry. It had been a moment of desperation that lead Eileen to take action, she knew it was only a matter of time that she would be married off after Hogwarts.

Eileen had seen what pureblood marriage was from her aunt Julia, a once witty and intelligent woman that had her enthusiasm drained away in a loveless marriage. Eileen would be damned if she were to walk down that path, so in the summer of her last year she ran off. A foolish plan now that she looks back upon it, but what can you expect from a foolish child.

It had been during that summer when she felt the freest, she saw more of Britain than ever before and that's when she met him. Tobias Snape was a barkeep, a tall man with a strong jawline and a rugged charm. Awestruck by the young man it was no surprise that she lingered within the industrial town of Cokeworth, leading to the situation of a pregnant Eileen. Tobias soon proved to be untrustworthy as he was charming, lobbying not to have the child and refusing the idea of taking any responsibility.

Eileen felt shame burn her once she returned to the Prince estate, her father having lost any fondness for her and a cold tolerance soon replacing it. For if anything, Augustus Prince was a calculating man. The Princes have not been a prominent family among wizarding Britain, often shunning the isles for their homelands of Italy but those had been days in the past. It was all too obvious that the line was running and for any pureblooded family, this meant turmoil. Severus or the boy, as the Prince patriarch had called him, was a vital means of reviving the bloodline and bring it back from the brink.

Eileen was not too keen upon the fact her son was being used as a means to revive the bloodline. But what choice did she have, leave? She no doubt thought of it, but there was nothing out there for her and being a single mother would be a great burden. Eileen had resigned herself the will of her father.

"Mother!" Eileen snapped back and turned to see her son run into her room. A smile upon her lips as she watched the boy run to meet her.

"What is it dear?" Eileen muttered as she peered down at the eight-year-old.

"Come watch me fly. Grandfather said I was allowed to." Severus answered. He loved flying, it had been one of the few luxuries her father had awarded the boy when his behavior met expectation.

"Of course I will come. Run along." Eileen ushered. She watched Severus run out of the room and pondered. This had not been the life she wished for him, but for the moment this was the best she could do. Eileen sighed before making her way to join her son.

* * *

**Hey.**

**My first fic. I would appreciate if you provide feedback and I would love beta readers.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter II**

**The trip to Diagon Alley  
**

**_-2 years later-_**

**A**ugustus Prince rose early. It seemed as he grew older he found himself sleeping less. He let out a long sigh before rubbing is old hands along his face. He lamented at his state, thinking back to his years gone by as he sat silently. His grey eyes drifted across the large room before finally focusing upon the space beside, for a brief moment Augustus felt the wave of melancholia run through his body and mind. It had been so long since she left him but he refused to speak of it to anyone, not even to Eileen. Not that he could even if he wanted to.

Augustus had found his relationship with his daughter hard since her teen years, it felt like he sent his wonderful daughter to Hogwarts and what returned was a stranger. Maybe he should have homeschooled her, it had been what great aunt Vespa did with her children. He let out a low chuckle to himself before shaking his head. Alas, what's done is done and lamenting upon it would do no good for his old mind.

Augustus slowly arose from his bed and silently dressed in the customary black robe before summoning the house-elves. A second later a small pop was heard and an old grouchy elf was standing before Augustus.

"What can Zorky do for master?" The elf asked as his large, tennis-ball-like peered up at the wizard before him.

"I require tea Zorky and bring today's paper. I require reading." Augustus answered and the house-elf nodded before disappearing with another small pop.

Augustus slowly made his way towards a leather chair that sat near the window. It had been Augustus's tradition to enjoy the early morning silence of the estate, he sat in his leather seat beside the window peering at the fast estate when the elves reappeared with his breakfast and a copy of the papers.

"Will that be all master Augustus?" The elf questioned and Augustus responded with a quick nod.

His attention drawn to eating Augustus allowed silence to settle around him though he scowled as he peered at the _Daily Prophet's_ headline. What they called news was nothing more than glorified gossip, Augustus grunted as he tossed the paper aside and took a sip of tea. His mind drifted away from his endless complaining and towards the more pressing matter that neither his thoughts or silence could ignore.

Today was the day.

A part of Augustus dreaded it, though he would not admit it. He knew the time would come and he must come to terms with it. The boy was heading to Hogwarts soon and required school supplies. The thought had tormented the old man since the child displayed magic. Augustus shamefully admitted that he had wished the boy were a squib, then he could simply wash his hands with him altogether. The boy was his bane, a horrific front to everything that the Princes once stood for. His only redeeming quality was that he was fortunate enough to be a Prince and Augustus saw value in him.

He need not show the boy love nor care and he made it clear to Eileen that his actions were not derived from such values. What he required was a worthy heir to the bloodline. The Prince line had been growing thin. Complications birthing and generations of squibs had thinned that ranks of Princes. Augustus was damned if he were to let the bloodline end upon his watch or allow a distant and unknown relative inherit their prestige.

The boy produced a better opportunity, the chance to mould an heir in his likeness. Augustus took this opportunity, he had instructed the boy from the day he could form sentences. Ensuring that the boy was taught the proper way, failure was answered by nothing less than beatings. His mother did not like that.

Augustus sneered at the how Eileen had chafed under his discipline of the boy. But it was he who gave the boy his name and he was not willing to let a half-blood with ill etiquette sully it.

Besides beatings were few and far between.

Augustus had to admit the boy was bright, a fact that Augustus had picked up on early in his teachings of the boy. Potions were an especially fond subject for the boy and Augustus was pleased to find him excelling even beyond his expectations. Augustus finished his tea and slowly ascended from his seat. His eyes darted towards the grandfather clock that sat within the corner of the bedroom.

It will be a while till the boy awakes and longer still till he is ready to venture to _Diagon Alley _to collect his school supplies. Leaving the confine of his bedroom Augustus decided it would be best to check upon his greenhouse to pass some time. Today would be a long day for the elderly wizard. He should savour whatever peace he could get.

* * *

Severus awoke early that morning. Although he found himself lying in bed far longer, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Today's the day," He told himself. "It's happening. I'm going to _Diagon Alley _today."

A sudden buzz of sensation ran through Severus. The beating of his heart filled his ears and his stomach clenched.

He sat up and pulled his blanket closer. The room was dimly lit by the early morning sun that peeked through curtains. Severus sat silently for what felt like an eternity, his mind ordering him to maintain control. Severus scrambled to his feet, excitement and nervousness swelled within his chest like a whirlwind. Dressing quickly, Severus ran out of his room and down the long halls. Coming to a stop at the dining hall Severus was greeted by the old house-elf.

"Hello, Zorky,"

Severus had always been fond of the house-elves, despite his grandfather's words that masters should hold themselves above their servants.

"Master Severus. It is good to see you," The elf squeaked as he bowed his head towards the boy. "How may Zorky be of service?"

"I would like breakfast please," Severus said. He knew that he could request breakfast in his room but he enjoyed spending time in the kitchen and the elves that worked there. The elf nodded and Severus took a seat at a small table within the kitchen. He watched in wonder as the elves used their magic to make objects fly across the room, no matter how many times he experienced it Severus was always amazed. Several minutes later Zorky returned with a selection of food and placed it in front of Severus before bowing.

Filling his plate Severus begun to eat. His mind rolled to thoughts of _Diagon Alley. _Severus had never ventured out of Prince estate, the idea of finally leaving left him slightly unnerved but thoroughly excited. His mother used to tell him stories about the wizarding world and Severus would read books on wizarding history that were in the manor's library. But those had all been second-hand accounts and dusty old tomes, they could not match the real thing.

He could not wait to go to Hogwarts.

There was no doubt that Severus would be in Slytherin. It had been the house that a majority of Princes had been sorted into though a rouge Ravenclaw was not too surprising. Grandfather had always touted the superiority of Slytherin, claiming it to be the only house with value and that the others were corrupted with filth.

Finishing his breakfast Severus thanked the elves before running out of the kitchen, and right into his grandfather.

"Boy," The elderly man sneered as he peered down. "What have I told you about mingling with elves?"

His tone was as cold as usual and his eyes narrowed. Severus cringed and wondered if the man would smack him there and then.

"I," Severus muttered as he peered at his feet.

"You?" Augustus hissed.

The silence fell between the two and wasn't broken until Severus scrapped the courage to continue.

"I'm sorry grandfather," Severus finally pushed out. "I was only getting breakfast. I would never associate with filthy hose-elves,"

Severus pushed his head up to finally meet his grandfather's eyes. The older wizard seemed to peer through Severus as if he could read Severus's mind.

It unnerved Severus.

"I see," Augustus finally said as he broke eye contact. "Since you have eaten I suggest you get ready. I intend that we leave early to avoid the rush,"

Severus didn't need any more encouragement to leave. He nodded before running through the hallway and towards his room. Entering his room Severus made for his draws, inside lay parchment with a list of requirements for first years. Unfolding the parchment Severus ran his eyes over the list:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS **

Severus sneered at the last note. He had been looking forward to quidditch and finally competing against others. While grandfather was good, he was old and Severus had surpassed him quickly. He tucked the list into his robe pocket and went to look for his trunk.

"My haven't you gotten big?" Severus turned to see his mother leaning against the door. She was smiling.

"Hello, Mother," Severus said as he rose. Eileen tilted her head and frowned.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" She mockingly asked as she stretched out her arms and advanced towards him.

Severus sighed and fought the embracement as his mother's arms wrapped around him. She had a weird way of making him feel younger than he was. Pulling away he hid the embracement behind his long hair.

"Will you be coming to _Diagon Alley _with grandfather and I?" Severus asked. The smile that his mother was wearing fell at the question and Severus felt a wave of shame for asking that question.

"Your grandfather and I have spoken about this," Eileen said. "We thought it best that only he take you,"

Severus knew that it wasn't as simple as she said. He did not doubt that they fought on this matter for months. His mother had often come into conflict with his grandfather and while they though he may not notice, he did.

"Oh," Was all that Severus could say. His mother swiftly grabbing his face and playfully squeezing his cheeks.

"Maybe next time," She said quickly before pulling him into another hug. "I expect you to be on your best behaviour anyhow,"

Severus reassured her as he pulled away and she responded by kissing him lightly upon the brow before leaving. Severus quickly changed before rushing down to the living quarters. His grandfather would take a while and thus the boy entertained himself with a small potions book he carried with him. The potions book had small scribbles all over it from, corrections that Severus had made for his many experiments.

Severus didn't have to wait too long as his grandfather soon joined him. He was wearing his black robe with golden trim and his hand he clutched his cane. Peering over at Severus he frowned.

"Come along boy," Augustus grumbled. as he strode towards the fireplace. "We have no time to waste,"

Severus tucked his potions book into his robe pocket and quickly followed the older wizard towards the fireplace. Augustus pulled out a bag of Floo Powder and handed a handful to Severus. Severus stepped into the fireplace and tossed the powder while crying out _Diagon Alley. _The green flames engulfed him and soon he found himself stepping out into a tiny, grubby-looking pub.

Severus peered around the pub and noticed how dark and dingy it was. Two old wizards sat in the corner, they were playing wizard chess. Another wizard was drinking at the bar and talking with the bald bartender. Though this all stopped when the green flames came alive once more and Severus was joined by his grandfather. Those within the bar seemed to shrink at the sight of Augustus and only the bartender spoke.

"Mr Prince. what do I owe the honour?" the bartender said quickly. A tension lay within the bar and Severus felt the eyes of everyone upon him as he followed his grandfather.

"Simply passing through," Augustus answered as he led Severus through the pub and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Severus silently watched as his grandfather pulled his wand out before tapping the wall three times.

Severus watched in wonder as the brick tapped begun to shift, slowly at first but soon it began to reveal a hole. The hole grew wider and wider, within seconds they were facing a large archway that led onto a cobbled street. The cobbled street twisted and turned beyond Severus's sight.

The sight amazed Severus. No amount of books could have prepared him for the sight before him as he stepped through archway. His eyes darted in every direction as he walked through the street, attempting to soak in every inch of _Diagon Alley_ that his eyes could allow. His ears were filled with noises, a wizard near him was shouting at his daughter to not run off while a group boys holding brooms laughed as the followed the wizard.

"Don't drag your feet boy," Augustus cried out as they shuffled through the sea of people.

Severus pulled his eyes away from what seemed to be a broom store and the flashy broom that was on display. They made their way towards a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Entering the building Severus was met with a vast number of goblins, all upon stools and all scribbling upon their parchment.

"Morning," Augustus said to one of the goblins. "I have come to take money from the Prince safe,"

"Yes sir, do you have the key?" The goblin asked and Augustus pulled a tiny golden key from his robe and handed it to the goblin. A few seconds passed as the goblin peered at the key before it nodded.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Augustus. "I will take you down to both vaults."

The goblin hopped down from his stool and begun to lead them through the bank and towards a door. Severus was met a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them was what surprised Severus the most. Augustus climbed in first and Severus soon joined him.

The cart ride was quick. Severus could feel the cold air pass his ears as they shot down the track. They dived even deeper, passing an underground lake where large stalactites and stalagmites grew from the roof and floor. Peering over to his grandfather Severus was surprised to see the old man unphased, he looked calm as the cart rattled down the track at breakneck speed.

The cart finally came to a stop and Severus hopped out. He found his legs weak and stabilised himself against the wall while his grandfather joined him.

Their goblin companion unlocked and Severus felt cold air rush out. Peering inside Severus was met with a mound of gold, silver and bronze along with artefacts. A flying carpet, brooms and a large suit of armour were some of the few things Severus noticed. All belong to his family and one day to him.

Augustus scoped a pile of gold into a small bag before turning and leaving the vault.

They soon found themselves within the cart, rushing up through the passage towards the entrance. Once they had returned Severus hopped out and watched his grandfather toss the goblin a coin before ushering him out. Finally, outside once again Severus found himself peering at the shops before him. He wondered which he should visit first.

"Come along boy," Augustus grunted as he grabbed ahold of Severus and dragged him through the rabble. He led him to a shop that Severus noted as _Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

Inside they were met with a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, no doubt this was Madam Malkin.

"Hogwarts, sir?" she asked as she peered at Augustus. She was met with a swift nod and she smiled as she led them to the back of the store. Severus noticed a boy upon a stool with a witch, his father stood not too far from him.

The boy had messy black hair and glasses. Madam Malkin ushered Severus onto the stool beside the boy and a new witch soon joined him and placed a robe upon him before beginning to pin it to the right length.

"Hogwarts right?" The boy beside he muttered.

"Yeah,"

"Father and I have already picked up my books. Just have this and my wand left on the list," He said quickly. "I'll see if I can convince him to get me a broom. I can't believe they don't let first years have one, that's so lame,"

"I know right,"

"You play quidditch then mate?"

"Yeah. Grandfather taught me." Severus said proudly and the boy grinned in response.

"Father supports Yorkshire so naturally I support them too. How about you?"

"Roma," Severus answered and the boy's eyebrows shot up.

"Italian team?"

"My family has Italian heritage," Severus added with a light shrug and the boy nodded.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Severus hesitated for a second and the boy beside him seemed to take it as no.

"It's fine if you don't. No one knows until they get there, do they?" The boy said quickly. "But I'll probably be in Gryffindor, it was my dad's house. Can you imagine being placed in Hufflepuff?"

"I think I'd leave," Severus chuckled and the boy let out a laugh of his own.

The shop door opened and Severus turned to see a tall pale man with an equally tall older boy walk-in. The boy beside Severus seemed to grow stiff at the sight and his face grew into a sneer as he watched the man.

"Look at them," the boy sneered. "I can't believe they're allowed to walk around,"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, feeling a sudden unease.

"They're mad. Pureblood supremacist that believe they're own superiority. I heard that some of them believe that we should keep magic in old wizarding families, absolute nutters I tell you," The boy hissed and Severus felt the unease grow.

Luckily for Severus, Madam Malkin took this moment to usher the boy off the stool.

"I'll see you around mate," The boy said. Severus responded with a nod and watched as the boy and his father leave the shop, a brief altercation accruing with the boy's father and the man that had walked in before they left.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin said as she ushered Severus off his stool.

Severus slowly made his way to where his grandfather stood. Beside him were the tall pale man and his son, who quickly turned to Severus as he walked over.

"Ah. This must be him right now," The pale man said as he peered down at Severus.

"Yes. This is Severus, " Augustus confirmed before turning to his grandson. "Severus, this is Lord Abraxas Malfoy and his son Lucius,"

Severus peered over at the man before him. He was old but far younger than his grandfather, Severus wondered if he had attended Hogwarts with his mother. His son looked eerily identical and seemed to be nearing the age in which wizards were considered adults.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Malfoy," Severus said as he reached out his hand. The older Malfoy shook his hand with a tight grip and flashed a smirk that made his skin crawl.

"The pleasure is mine," He hissed before turning back to Augustus. "My Augustus, he looks like a fine young man,"

"I thank you, Abraxas. It seems Lucius has grown, he's your spitting image," Augustus said. The older Malfoy turned his attention back to Augustus and chuckled.

"He is. Entering his fifth year," Abraxas said with pride. "Got a letter this morning stating he would be prefect,"

"Wonderful. It's good to have one of our own in such a position power," Augustus retorted. "Can't have our kind replaced by filth,"

"Indeed. I must say it was a pleasure to meet you, Augustus," Abraxas said before turning to Severus and displaying a smile that Severus suspected was forced. "And Severus. It was a great honour meeting you, my boy,"

Severus muttered his thanks and soon found himself outside with his grandfather. They made a stop to buy parchment and quills. Severus finding amusement in a bottle of invisible ink. Leaving the store Severus peered up at his grandfather.

"Grandfather? W...What if I were placed in a house other Slytherin?" Severus asked. Augustus frowned as he peered down at his grandson, Severus expected his grandfather to dismiss his question but was surprised at his answer.

"I do doubt that you will be anything other than Slytherin," There was confidence in his voice.

Visiting Flourish and Blotts they had picked up the list of book on Severus's list. The shop was filled with shelves, each stacked to the ceiling with books of various sizes. Leather books as big as Severus beside books the size of postage stamps and books upon various topics. Severus found himself skimming a book by Professor Vindictus Viridian upon curses and countercurses. Augustus hissed at him that they were leaving and Severus sighed as he placed back the books he had been reading to join his grandfather.

The next stop was potions shop where Severus brought a cauldron along with a set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible silver telescope. The rushed to the Apothecary soon after. Where Severus shuffled through any ingredients he could get his hands upon, despite his grandfather's glares. Once out of the shop his grandfather sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It seems that we have everything but your wand and owl," He said. Severus's ears perked up. He had always wanted an owl of his own and was surprised that his grandfather's. Had he heard right?

"An owl?" He questioned to ensure that he had not heard wrong, or that his grandfather misspoken. The old man seemed to bristle at this.

"Well of course boy. How else will we contact you?" He hissed. "I will not have you use school owls, like a filthy mudblood,"

Severus held back the urge to envelop his grandfather in a hug and instead ran towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Twenty minutes later, they left the shop carrying a cage that was home to a large brown eagle-_owl, _it's eyes firmly upon the boy that now held his cage. Severus calmly thanked his grandfather and the old man responded with a small nod.

The two Princes finally made their way towards the final shop. Ollivanders was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that acted as a refuge for Augustus. The trip had taken a lot out of the old man and Severus left him to rest as he walked through the shop.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Severus turned to see an old man was standing before him. Ollivander seemed as old as Severus's grandfather, his eyes tough seemed to sparkle despite the dimness of the shop.

"Afternoon sir," Severus said.

"Oh," said the man as if remembering something he forgot before peering at Augustus. "How interesting. I had not expected you, Mr Prince, no not at all. You look a lot like your mother though, except for the nose. But it seems like just a few days ago I was selling your mother her first wand. Ten inches, slim, made of ebony. Fantastic in Transfiguration I must say."

Severus raised his brows. It seemed that the man was talking to himself more than to Severus. The old man soon stopped his muttering and turned to Severus.

"I must admit you intrigue me, Mr Prince," The old man quickly leaned forward and Severus soon found himself uncomfortably close to the old man. He peered over to Augustus once again and then back to Severus.

"Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander. Well, let's see. Which arm is your wand arm my boy?"

Severus raised his right hand.

He began measuring Severus from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Did you know that no two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Severus silently watched the tape measure floating. It was measuring his nose while Mr Ollivander was shuffling the shelves.

That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, let's try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Eight inches and firm. Give it a wave."

Severus held the wand tightly before giving it a small wave and a glass jar that sat across the shop exploded.

"No, not that one. Here beech with unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, flexible. Go on, go on, try it out."

Severus peered at the man before swinging the wand. This time a shelf flew across the room before crashing to the floor.

Severus went through another wand, then another and then another. Mr Ollivander simply continued to push more wands into his hands, which resulted in another burst of uncontrolled magic and the old man looked more intrigued.

"Truly fascinating. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Ah, try this. Fir and dragon heartstrings, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Grabbing a hold of the wand Severus felt warmth throughout himself. He raised the wand above his head before bringing it down, in response, the wand shot out a stream of light the illuminated the whole shop. Severus let out a low chuckle and Mr Ollivander smiled.

"Bravo! Yes. It seems we have figured your wand out Mr Prince," Mr Ollivander said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "But remember the wand chooses the wizard, and from the choice, I can see great things ahead of you Mr Prince,"

Severus nodded as he gripped the wand close to himself. Grandfather paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr Ollivander thanked them before wishing them well as they left.

By the time they had finished collecting Severus's equipment, the sun hung low in the sky and Augustus ushered them towards the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the pub, Severus found it nearly empty, though some customers lingered most had melted away. Augustus pulled out the Floo Powder once again and handed some to Severus.

Severus stepped into the pub's fireplace and stared at the room one more time. While far from remarkable it had been his first experience beyond the Prince estate and the gateway to the wonders that he had experienced. He would not relive the excitement he felt today for several months. Not till he went to Hogwarts and thus he soaked in the image, allowed it to be imprinted into his mind before inhaling and tossing down the powder.

And disappearing in a flash of green flames.

* * *

**AN:**

**Chapter 2! Thanks for all the fav and follows. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave feedback or reviews, i read them all. I'll see you all in the next chapter. **

**-TH3 AuThor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

** Chapter III**

**PLATFORM NINE AND THREE - QUARTERS**

Severus found his last months within Prince manor extremely dull. The days slowly rolled by as he repeated the same actions, day in and day out. Breakfast followed by lessons with grandfather and then leisure time, which Severus spent either flying or mixing potions. Severus soon found himself confiding in his room far too often. His being his only company. He had decided to call him Vespasian, a name he had found upon the extensive Prince tapestry. Severus had nearly finished most of his school books. He would often stay up late into the night reading, while Vespasian was set free to roam the Prince estate. Grandfather had made it clear that he would be responsible for his owl and that meant cleaning up after him, a task that Severus begrudgingly did.

On the last day of August Severus found himself regaining the troubled buzz. The matter of his transport to King's Cross still hung in the air and he felt a further wave of unease. He sighed as he peered over to the clock. Dinner would be served soon and Severus quickly changed into a jade robe before making his way downstairs.

The Prince dining hall was as grand as any of the other rooms of the manor. A long table sat centre, above it hung a chandelier that shone in the dim morning hew. A throne-like chair sat upon the far end while smaller chairs flanked both the right of the table. Severus was sat upon one of these chairs while his grandfather took his rightful place upon the throne-like chair. Elves soon appeared to provide a plethora of food upon the table before bowing and disappearing. Severus quickly filled his plate in silence. Noticing the glare his grandfather gave him caused Severus to shrink before slowing down.

Augustus's interest left Severus, soon drifting back to his plate before suddenly being snatched by the sight before him.

Curiously Severus followed his line of sight before coming to a stop at the figure that walked in. His mother was wearing a dark blue robe with silver trim and Severus had to admit, it suited her. Swiftly making her way down the table she soon came to a stop to a chair facing opposite Severus's. Peering at the old man she frowned.

"Father," She said stiffly.

Augustus seemed to have lost interest in his daughter and returned to his dinner. Not that Eileen seemed to care.

"Hello, dear," Eileen said as she turned her attention to Severus.

"Father," She greeted. Augustus seemed to have lost interest in his daughter and returned to his dinner. Not that Eileen seemed to care.

"Hello, dear," Eileen said as she turned her attention to Severus.

"Mother," Severus greeted.

Severus was well aware of the cold relationship his mother and grandfather had. He had been an observant child and remember a vivid memory of his mother howling at his grandfather after he saw to disciplining him. It had been this fact that caused Severus to not want to bring up the obvious. His mouth ran dry and he focused upon finishing his plate.

Several minutes of silent eating later Severus found himself peeing at his now clear plate, he sighed and cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I...Was wondering if I could ask about tomorrow?"

Augustus narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"I was wondering... If you were to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts." Severus muttered. His avoided his grandfather's, those colds eyes had a weird way of looking beyond him and he didn't like that.

"Well of cour-"

"I'll take you" His mother's voice came sudden but firm. Severus's eyes shot up. He had no expected this and it seemed that neither had his grandfather. The old man seemed to sit in silence as he finished the food on his plate.

"So quick to make a decision. But had always been your speciality," Augustus sneered as he cleaned the sides of his mouth with a napkin. His eyes had never left his daughter while his lips curled

"I see no reason why I shouldn't take my son." Eileen hissed back. "After all I allowed you to take him to collect his supply,"

Severus knew that wasn't the truth but that wasn't the aim of his mother. Severus cursed himself for bringing such a subject, he had to put an end to it before it got out of hand.

"Thank you, Mot..."

"Silence boy," Augustus snapped as his fist slammed onto the table. His eyes darting back to the child sitting at the table. His mother didn't like this.

"Don't speak to him that way,"

"I'll speak to him however I see fit. You do best to remember what I've done for you and this boy," Augustus said. Severus wanted nothing more than to fade away or to have a time-turner, so he could go back and prevent this situation.

"Oh, the holy Augustus Prince. Forgive me for not bowing to your every whim," Eileen retorted. "Don't act holy. You know full well what you've done was for no-one but yourself,"

Augustus's face grew dark but no further words came from the old wizard. He simply arose from his seat and began to march out of the dining hall. Severus sat silently in his chair, his eyes fixed to the table. The arguing between his mother and grandfather had always been a distant thing. He had heard it from afar but never up close and he had never seen them get this angry. He didn't know how to feel.

"I...I'm sorry," He finally pushed out. His eyes still firmly glued to the table he heard his mother sigh. She got up before walking to Severus and crouching down to be on his level. Her hand began to brush his long hair away from his face gently.

"Listen to me, young man. It's not your fault, it was never your fault," Her words were soothing and as she arose she planted a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'll take you to the train," She said firmly. As if she was convincing herself as much as Severus.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Eileen said softly as she smiled. Severus gave a small smile before muttering that he believed her. "Well, I suggest you get a good night's sleep then. You have a big day ahead of you,"

Severus nodded and rose from his seat. His mother pulled him into a hug before kissing once more and ushering him off to bed.

* * *

The arrival of September first could not come soon enough for the young wizard. Severus awoke early that day and the sensation of excitement preventing him from falling back asleep. Rising to his feet Severus began to dress, deciding several days it would be better to dress like a muggle for his travel to the station. He pulled a pair of black trousers along with a white shirt. Checking his Hogwarts list over to make sure he had everything he required, turning to see Vespasian asleep in his cage. Severus fell back upon his bed and peered at the ceiling. The thumping of his heart seemed to echo in his ears as he lay upon the bed waiting.

Two hours later, Severus found himself pulling his heavy trunk down the estate. Prince estate was covered in a large protective charm that prevented individual to apparate onto the grounds. Thus Eileen saw fit to lead Severus beyond the grounds and towards a wooded area that lay not too far from the estate. Apparating was something Severus had read up about. The act of traversing from location to location, an act that required the individual focus on the desired location in their mind.

"Ready?" His mother asked once they were deep enough into the woods. Severus nodded and reached for the outstretched hand of his mother.

Severus suddenly felt his mother's hand twist away, the sudden shock of the sensation causing him to tighten his grip. The next moments were a blur, he was pressed very hard from all directions; his heart was being crushed as if it had been placed within a vice. He had shut his eyes in fear that they may fly out of his head, while his ears felt as if they were being sucked into his skull.

Then it suddenly ended.

Though Severus found himself thrilled that he was on solid land once more, he wasn't all that happy to find himself throwing up soon after. His mother reassured him that it was natural for first-timers to puke after experiencing a side-along apparition. Several minutes passed before Severus felt strong enough to continue. He peered around himself to find that they had appeared in the dirty alleyway that led to _Diagon Alley._His mother led them into the pub and out into the streets of London.

London was a sight. Having grown up in the countryside of Oxfordshire, Severus had never witnessed such a busy site. He stuck by his mother, their muggle clothing aided in blending into the hordes of people seamlessly. Though they still stood out thanks to Vespasian, passers-by giving odd stares at the small boy with the owl.

They reached King's Cross at half-past ten, after manoeuvring the maze known as the London underground. Eileen happened to gain a cart to aid in pushing Severus's trunk and cage. Severus followed his mother closely though he could not help look around at the station. Grandfather had always grumbled about the inferiority of muggles and while Severus had no love for them, he was impressed by their achievements.

The duo walked until the reached a platform. Peering up Severus noted a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it. Besides the platforms were what seemed to be a family. A tall man in a black robe was standing next to a woman in a matching black robe and beside them were two boys. One looked to be Severus's age.

Drifting closer, the woman turned and her eyes widened.

"Eileen?" She asked. Severus peered over to see his mother wearing a sourer look on her face.

"Walburga," Eileen hissed back.

There was a sudden shriek of joy from the other women, while Eileen showed no signs of pleasure of seeing this woman. Severus wondered how his mother knew the woman. She looked older than his mother though still very beautiful, her clothing suggested that she came from a prestigious background. She reminded Severus of the Malfoys and grandfather. The boys behind her seemed busy speaking with, what Severus assumed was, their father. He was a younger-looking man that shared his wife's aura.

"How have you been?" The woman asked. "I have not seen you in years,"

"I've been well,"

It was at that moment when the woman noticed Severus. Her dark eyes made Severus feel uneasy, he did not like this woman.

"My! Who may this be?" The woman said ina high pitched voice.

"This is Severus," Eileen said sharply. She pulled Severus closer as if to protect him. "He is my son,"

The woman seemed shocked by the words and her dark eyes seemed to assess Severus deeper as if looking for something.

"I see you've brought your children," Eileen muttered in an attempt to pull the woman's attention away from her son. It worked.

"Ah yes. My Sirius is finally off to Hogwarts," The woman turned to her sons and commanded the older one to join her. The boy was slightly taller than Severus and had the same black hair and aquiline features of his parents.

"Charming," Eileen grunted as she peered around. "It seems we should get going,"

"Please. Allow us to accompany you,"

Eileen didn't bother to argue and allowed the family to join them. Severus watched as the elder boy and his father began to run, as they reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms Severus was shocked to witness them vanish. Now the second son and mother were walking briskly toward the barrier before vanishing like the others. Severus was at a loss for words.

"Ready?" His mother asked and Severus felt his mouth go dry.

"Will it hurt?" He asked and his mother chuckled.

"Not a bit,"

They pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. They began to wander toward it. Severus's logical mind shouted that they were going to smash right into that barrier and look stupid, but he pushed harder. Soon they were running - the barrier was approaching faster and faster - his mind screamed - his arms shook and his eyes snapped shut for the crash. But there was no crash, he did not suddenly jolt to a stop from hitting the solid wall but rather kept running. Severus finally willed himself to open his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. Severus read the sign that said _Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. _He had done it. A low chuckle escaped his lips and he peered over to his mother. Eileen had been staring at the steam engine with the same wonder that he had but she quickly snapped back to reality and ushered Severus onto the platform.

The smoke the oozed from the engine drifted above the heads of the chattering crowd, various cats were darting between legs while Vespasian joined the chorus of owls hooting loudly. The people upon the platform were the loudest and Severus watched parents say farewell to their children, some for the first time.

Eileen happened to find a quiet spot where she crouched down. She ruffled Severus's long hair before smiling at him.

"Where has my little boy gone?" She asked before pulling him into a hug. Severus held her tight for a few minutes before she finally pulled away. "You remember to be good at Hogwarts,"

"I will,"

"And write to me,"

"I will,"

"Avoid anything that looks like trouble and always ask for help,"

"I will," Severus groaned and Eileen nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She asked brows raised. Severus peered down at his feet and sighed. She always knew when he was worried. Maybe she too could see into his mind like grandfather.

"Nervous...what if I'm not as good as others"

Eileen titled her head. "You'll be amazing,"

"But what if I'm not placed in Slytherin?"

"Then I'll still love you,"

"Even if I'm in Hufflepuff,"

Eileen let out a laugh. "Especially if you're in Hufflepuff,"

Severus nodded and smiled. Giving his mother a final hug he hopped on the train. The first few carriages had already been taken by students, some munching upon sweets while others played exploding snap or simply fought over seats. Severus pushed his cart off down train searching for a carriage. He passed a small twitchy boy who was waving to his mother.

"Be safe, Peter!" He heard the plump woman shout.

An older Ravenclaw boy was ordering people to settle down.

"Don't be a killjoy Kingsley," One of the boys muttered as the Ravenclaw pushed him to sit down.

Severus pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Severus pushed his cart into the compartment and placed Vespasian upon a seat before tucking his trunk away in the corner. Severus sat in the compartment and rested, the day had taken a lot out of him so far. It wasn't long before the train began to move. He peered out the window and saw his mother waving, he watched her until the train rounded the corner and he could see her no more.

The door of the compartment soon slid open and Severus turned to see a redheaded girl.

"Anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing at the seat opposite Severus.

Severus shook his head and watched the girl shuffle into the compartment, placing her trunk down and sitting down. She was small and redfaced, freckled. Her eyes were green, Severus noticed them staring at him before darting away.

"Hey, I'm Lily," she mumbled.

"Severus," Severus retorted. His eyes kept firmly upon the girl. He had never really met someone of his age and didn't know how to proceed.

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" she asked. "I thought it was a joke when I first got the letter,"

Severus frowned. Was she a muggle-born?

"Hmmm," Severus responded. The words of his grandfather rushed through his head. _Muggles are filth but Mudbloods are worse. _He felt unease as he peered over at the girl. Severus didn't engage her, allowing her to talk for a while longer before silence fell.

Maybe if he ignored her then she would leave him be?

"I like your owl," she said as she peered at Vespasian. "What's his name?"

"Vespasian," Severus murmured. He didn't know why he responded to her.

"Mum wouldn't let me have an owl," The girl began. "Said it would be too much hassle to take care of,"

Severus sat in silence listening, his eyes fixed outside as the girl continued to ramble about her family. The train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half-past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Severus happened to carry a handful of coins his mother had given him and proceeded to buy a bag of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The girl, on the other hand, politely declined the old trolly women. Severus frowned and watched the woman shuffle out of the corridor, leaving the two in awkward silence.

Severus was sure his grandfather would not approve of the situation, he would demand that mudblood leave or else. But Severus simply had none of the will to do so and thus settled with sharing his space with her. Severus sighed as he placed a bean in his mouth before quickly spitting it out.

"What's wrong?" The redhead cried out.

"Chilli flavour,"

The girl giggled and Severus felt the urge to hex her.

"They can't be that bad," she said between giggles. Severus narrowed his eyes and thrust the bag into her face.

"Take one and find out,"

Seeing the challenge the girl smirked and dipped her hand into the bag. She pulled out a green bean and popped it into her mouth, it didn't stay there long as she spat it out.

"Ew. It tastes like snot,"

Severus let out a laugh.

They went back and forth, taking a bean before reacting to its flavour. Severus tried pepper, coconut, grass, strawberry and even a brown one that Lily was sure was poo. It was coffee. Outside the countryside was now flying past the window and the neat fields had withdrawn. In their place, there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. The words of his grandfather fell to the back of Severus's mind as he continued to laugh with the redheaded girl. He had been listening to the girl talk about her sister when the compartment door slid open again.

Severus recognised them as the boy from the platform and the boy he had met in _Madam Malkin's._

Mind if we join you?" the messy-haired boy asked. Not that he waited for an answer, walking into the compartment with his companion and taking a seat.

Hey, I'm Sirius Black," the boy with darker features said. "And this is James Potter,"

"Lily Evans," the redhead replied.

"Severus Prince,"

The boy named Sirius seemed to shift upon finding out Severus's name. Severus ignored this and fell back into silence in an attempt to be ignored. The new addition to the compartment quickly turned their attention to other subjects, discussing their likely houses.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him once they reached the house. Sirius seemed to grow dark at the mention of Slytherin.

My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus held his tongue. In truth, he wasn't all too sure where he would fall and the uncertainty annoyed him to no end. Opposite him, the redheaded girl seemed to take note of the discussing and frowned.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked and the boys raised their brows.

"Slytherin is where all the dark wizards come from," Sirius answered.

"Nothing good could ever come out Slytherin," James added. Lily didn't look all too convinced and simply fell back into silence.

Severus disagreed. His mother had been a Slytherin and she was a good person. Sirius seemed to notice Severus's silence and turned to him.

"How about you mate?" He asked. "Where do you think you're heading?"

"Not too sure. Ravenclaw seems nice," Severus murmured. Grandfather wouldn't be all too disappointed at having a grandson in Ravenclaw. The namesake of his pet owl, Vespasian Prince, had been a member of Ravenclaw house. Severus avoided mentioning that he would be thrilled to be placed within Slytherin, there was no need to cause conflict with the boys.

The discussion quickly shifted towards quidditch and Severus found himself relaxing. He was at ease speaking upon the matter and would often add his own opinion to the discussion. They had been tossing jokes about theChudley Cannons when the compartment door slid open once more. Severus felt his stomach fall as he peered up at the tall pale boy. Lucius Malfoy if he could recall and beside him was a blond girl.

"Ah. Master Prince," he said. "I believe we've met before. Lucius Malfoy,"

Severus nodded. He was looking at Lucius's companion. She was tall with sharp features and dark eyes. Her robe held a bronze "P" badge much like Lucius. Lucius's presence seemed to unnerve both James and Sirius but the older boy ignored them as he peered at Severus.

"I wonder what you are doing here?" he sneered as his eyes darted around the compartment and Severus felt ashamed. The tone of the older boy's voice reminding him of his grandfather.

"Buzz off Malfoy," Sirius cut in as he glared at the older boy and Lucius shot the boy a look.

"Ah, Sirius. It's good to see you as well. But I wonder why you are here as well, you're cousins were waiting for you at the front compartments,"

"He can sit where he wishes," James jumped in and Lucius turned his attention to him.

"Potter. You'll do well to hold your tongue. Blood traitor," Lucius turned back to Severus. "This companionship does not suit you. How about you join my compartment. With the better stock,"

Severus didn't move. While he was not too keen upon Potter or Black he disliked Malfoy more.

"Apologies Malfoy but I quite like my compartment. Though I am grateful for the offer,"

Lucius seemed to sour at his words but he maintained his stare.

"I see. Though I'd be careful if I were you, Prince." he hissed as he peered once more around the compartment. "Hang around with riffraff will do you no good,"

"Are you deaf Malfoy? He doesn't want to come with you so buzz off," Sirius snapped. Lucius didn't retort and simply slipped out of the compartment along with the girl. Severus sank in his seat and avoided any further conversation.

Severus peered outside. It was getting dark. He could observe mountains and forests under a dark purple sky. The train did appear to be slowing down. Lily had left the compartment to change while the boys took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Black reassured Severus that he was welcomed to join them but Severus politely declined, hanging with the likes of Potter and Black would paint a larger target upon his back. Plus word of Prince assosiating with blood traitors would no doubt make there way back to his grandfather and Severus wanted to avoid that issue.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. Students shoved their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The cold air hit Severus and caused him to shiver. Turning, Severus noticed a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students, and a voice cried out. " "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Severus saw a man twice as tall as an average man, and three times as wide. The man had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His huge hands clutched the lamp as he lumbered his way towards the sea of students. Severus followed his fellow first years as they drifted towards the giant man and once they had all assembled he nodded.

"C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Shifting and lurching, they followed the giant man down a narrow path. The darkness made it hard to see those around him. Severus could hear slight muttering but most stayed silent as the thread down the path. The huge man finally came to a stop and turned to face the assemblage of first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Severus peered past the large lake in front of him and towards the vast castle that perched atop a high mountain on the other side. The castle was a wondrous sight, its windows sparkling in the starry sky along with turrets and towers that reached out from the was shoved into a boat with the small twitchy boy he noticed on the train, beside him was a thin scarred boy. They were finally joined by a short brown-haired girl.

The fleet of little boats began to move off all at once, sliding across the lake at a smooth pace. Silence fell among the students as the peered up at the looming castle above them. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. The giant man cried for the students to duck as the little boats carried the students through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The boat carried the students through a dark tunnel which lead underneath the castle and towards an underground harbour. The students were soon ushered off the boats and onto rocks and pebbles of the shore.

The giant man led the assembly of students onto a new pathway, following close by they reached a flight of stone steps. The students climbed the large stone steps until they reached an oak door. The giant man spun around and checked that all the students were with him before raising his giant fist and knocking three times.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Wow. I am so glad that so many of you have enjoyed the story so far. I am very grateful for all the favourites and follows as well as the reviews. It is an honour. ******I have enjoyed writing the fic so far and aim to explore the version of Severus we are following. Severus while not vocal upon his beliefs, though he has grown up under the wing of a pureblood and his beliefs currently fall under that of his grandfathers. Hopefully, Hogwarts will aid opening Severus to change though it will come with issues. **

**Also, I have found myself enjoying Augustus and have decided that he, along with several other characters will have POV. I look forward to reading your reviews, the aid in developing my story as well as pointing out issues. Feel free to share your comments.**

**-TH3 Author.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter IV**

**-Into the snake pit-**

The great wooden door whirled open. Standing in front of the first years was a tall, dark-haired witch in a dark-blue robe. Her face was rigid and caused Severus to feel smaller than he already was.

"Professor McGonagall," said the giant man. The tall woman turned to the man and her face lightened.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Severus watched the witch thrust the door wider and display the entrance to Hogwarts. The entrance hall was huge, Severus was thoroughly impressed by its grandness. The large stone walls of the hallway were lit with flaming torches, the roof looked as if it never ended, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led the company of first years through the stone floor. Severus noticed the sudden rise of activity mong his peers, hearing the murmurs of the children surrounding him as they marched in lockstep behind the professor. Professor McGonagall ushered the first years into a small, empty chamber. The collection of first years squeezing into the room and nervously muttering amongst themselves.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall peering around the room. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

Severus felt a lump grow within his throat, but he pushed the thoughts of unease to the back of his mind. Turning his attention back to the professor.

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Professor McGonagall continued. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She let the words settle and scanned the room as if searching for something. Satisfied she continued.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall left the room soon after. Severus heard shuffling around him as some students took the professor orders and began adjusting their ties and robes. Severus stood silently. Seconds soon passed onto minutes and Severus felt his knees grow weak. He had been unsure how they sorted students and that uncertainty bugged him. He wondered if it was a display of magical knowledge, he was sure that he would pass that. He looked around anxiously and saw that many of his peers seemed to be in the same state. The small twitchy boy beside him looked as if he was about to wet himself.

The silence was almost maddening though it was soon broken by a shrill scream.

Spinning around Severus was astonished to see ghosts. Around a dozen, if not more, were streaming through the walls. Severus read of ghosts but had never seen any before. They were pearly-white and slightly transparent, they seemed to aimlessly glide through the room while muttering to each other.

It seemed that they had not noticed the crowd of students though this was changed when a larger ghost in tights peered down.

"Ah, first years," the larger ghost squeaked. "Waiting to be sorted are we?"

A small handful of murmurs came back as a reply and the ghost nodded.

"I hope to see some of you within Hufflepuff!" the ghost cheered. "I was in that house, don't you know"

Professor McGonagall timely return saved the students from the ramblings of the dead man. Severus had found out that he was named the Fat Friar. A name he found honestly stupid. Professor McGonagall ordered that the students form an orderly line before finally leading them out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

There seemed to be no end to the wonder and splendour of Hogwarts. Entering the Great Hall the students were met with the sight of thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables. Students were clustered upon the long tables and were talking among themselves as the first-years marched in. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Severus didn't like this as the eyes of the students were now focused upon the cluster of first years.

Severus kept his eyes firmly upon the professor. He watched as she placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. It was a ratty old hat with patches and dirt. Severus cringed at the sight of it. Though this soon turned into curiosity as watched the hat begin to move before it sprung to life and sing.

"The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have got a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Severus thought the song was stupid but his peers seemed to enjoy it, clapping along with all the students for the hat once it finished. The hat bowed to each of the four tables before becoming quiet and still. Had it fallen asleep?

Severus' attention was quickly ripped from that tattered old hat as Professor McGonagall stepped forward, in her hand, she clutched a long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced before peering at her list. "Abbott, Howard!"

Severus watched in silence as a pink-faced boy with scruffy blonde hair stumbled out of the sea of children and trudged to stool. The hat was soon placed on his head, it was too big for his head and slipped over his eyes a little. There was a moment of silence within the hall before-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

Severus peered to his right as a table roared in support. Howard found himself ushered off the stool and towards the cheering crowd of students. Severus couldn't helo but think of his mother's words.

"_Especially if you're in Hufflepuff"_

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius confidently swaggered forth. The hat was soon placed on his head. A moment of silence fell and everyone seemed to hold their breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. The table that contained the Gryffindors welcomed their new member with an equal amount of cheers as the Hufflepuffs. Sirius looked especially proud of the announcement as he hopped off the stool and gleefully made his way towards the table.

"Blunt, Jacob!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time, though Severus found that they were more reserved than the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Severus felt his stomach cramp as he watched more students filter into their house, each second felt longer as he stood amongst the slowly dwindling crowd.

"Evans, Lily!"

Severus watched the redhaired girl from the train march out of the crowd and towards the stool. His interest seemed to peak as he watched the hat be placed upon her head. A few seconds passed before-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus found himself surprised by the announcement. He had not taken the girl for a Gryffindor, reckoning her more akin to a Hufflepuff than anything else. But he watched as she hopped off the stool and skipped towards the Gryffindor table. Severus silently watched the count of students dwindle further, noting only a handful of students standing around him.

"Martians..., Nott..., Parkinson..."

"RAVENCLAW.., SLYTHERIN..., SLYTHERIN!"

"Prince, Severus!"

The sound of his name being cried out awoke Severus and caused him to scrambled forward. He soon found himself sat upon the stool, peering at the sea of eyes fixed on him. The hat soon obstructed his view and he felt himself relax a little.

"Hmm," said a small voice whispered. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed. I see that you hold knowledge. So where shall I put you?"

Severus attempted to keep calm. He was sure he would end up where he belonged.

"What's this?" the small voice said. "Concern. You hold something deep within you that you fear. It clouds your thoughts young one,"

"I...I just want to make him proud of me," the words rolled out of Severus mind before he could stop them. He mentally cursed.

"Ah. I see." the small voice said in a soothing tone. "Take some wisdom from an old hat young one. Look inward and ask yourself what is it you want."

Severus felt like replying, his mouth already opening but he stopped himself. Willing himself to stay silent and to clear his mind.

"Very well. If you're sure -" the voice said. "Best be SLYTHERIN!"

Severus heard the words of the hat and felt it soon be lifted from his head. He made his way towards the Slytherin table, where he was met with a stoic welcome. Malfoy was the one to meet him at the table and Severus peered up at the older boy. There seemed to be no malice that Severus had expected, the older boy simply reached out a hand.

"Welcome to Slytherin Prince," Malfoy said. Severus muttered a small thanks as he shook the Prefect's hand.

Severus took his seat among the rest of the first year. The boy to his left was a tall, bulk boy while the one to his right was shorter and thinner. The boys introduced themselves as Evan Rosier and Anthony Avery respectively. Severus mumbled his greetings to his housemates before turning back to the sorting, he watched the last students be placed into their houses before turning to the High Table.

At the far end sat the giant man named Hagrid, Severus peered across the table before stopping at a large gold chair. There sat Albus Dumbledore. Severus had only ever seen the wizard from the cards he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frogs. Dumbledore had silver that glittered in the light, matching his sparkling blue eyes that sat behind specials. Severus ran through the table, collecting the faces of several professors that sat at the table.

"Zabini, Livia!" was made a member of Slytherin and Professor McGonagall finally put away the long sheet of parchment before carrying away the sorting hat. It was at this moment when Albus Dumbledore arose. He was smiling at the students, his eyes twinkling as if he was in wonder at the sight before him.

Welcome," he cried out. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, a word. Twitflick!"

There was a laugh from several students. Severus didn't laugh.

"Thank you!"

He returned to his seat. The chorus of cheering and clapping rose through the hall.

Severus was distracted by the sight before him. The plates in front of him were now stacked with food. While this was not something he experienced similar situations back at the manor, the amount of food on display had never been this much. His eyes darted across the table and took note of the various foods; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes. It felt endless.

A sour-looking ghost stalked above their table. Severus soon finding out that he was named bloody baron. He had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Severus didn't seem keen upon the ghost.

The feast filled most of the first years up quickly. Severus could hear Avery groaning beside him. The remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Severus wondered how many house-elves Hogwarts had, he was distracted from his thoughts when the desserts appeared.

Severus help himself to a tart as he turned to his peers.

"Flying class will be a breeze," Rosier proclaimed. "Father claims that Slytherin would be insane not to pick me,"

"Quit your yapping Rosier," a boy named Wilkes grunted. "It would be surprising if a broom could lift your huge head,"

Laughter ran across the first years and Rosier went red.

Severus silently listened to the discussions of his peers. A boy named Muliciber that sat opposite Severus was speaking upon lessons with Nott. Severus caught a few words but reserved himself in keeping silent. He was sure that potions would be easy for someone on Severus' level, he would have to wait a couple of years before he could get a real challenge.

Finally, the desserts too disappeared, and Severus watched Professor Dumbledore rise from his set once more. All around him falling silent for the headmaster.

"A few more words now that we have filled our stomachs. I wish to announce some start-of-term notices."

The elderly wizard's eye glided across the room.

"Firstly, first-years should be aware that the forest on the grounds is off-limit to all students. This also goes as a friendly reminder for some of our older students as well."

There was a pause before the headmaster decided to continue.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has kindly asked me to remind you all that magic usage within the halls are discouraged,"

Magic discouraged in the halls, at a magic school. Severus found that to be somewhat ironic.

"For those that are interested Quidditch trials will take place upon the second week of the term. If interested please contact Madam Hooch."

Dumbledore indicated to a woman that sat off to the side of the hight table. She had spikey black hair that was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes.

"And finally, I wish to remind you all that you are representations of your house. I hope that you do well and most importantly, have a great year."

Severus heard the scoff of Rosier beside him.

"Filthy mudblood lover," the boy muttered under breath. Severus kept his focus upon the old man.

Severus found it hard to imagine the headmaster as one of the most powerful wizards of their time. His twinkling eyes, soft voice and gentle expression lack any of the signs of power. Grandfather had always told him that power was stern, rigid and ordered. Words that did not describe the man that stood in front of the Princeling.

Once the merriment had concluded the first years were ushered by Malfoy through the sea of students, marching out of the Great Hall and down a large set of marble stairs. Severus felt weighed down, tiredness and a full stomach causing him to lag. He found himself ignoring the sights around him, even the people in the portraits could not gain Severus' attention as he marched along. It seemed that Severus was not alone as a majority of the first years were lumbering down the stairs, yawning and dragging their feet as they did so. Just as Severus wondered how long they had been walking they came to a halt.

Peering up to see why they had suddenly stopped, Severus saw a misty white figure. A little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth floated not too far above Malfoy, his legs were crossed and his hand was clutching a walking stick.

OH!" the ghostly figure cried out. "Look at this! Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"I suggest you vacate the area, Peeves," Malfoy hissed. "Otherwise I may have a word with Baron,"

Severus recalled the Slytherin house ghost and watched Peeves sneer before vanishing. The walking almost hit Wilkes on the head. They watched theghostly figure zoom through the hallways, cackling as he disturbed the portraits lining the walls.

"Apologies for that. You must watch out for that one," said Malfoy. "Though he often leaves us alone thanks to the Baron, he may need reminders from time to time."

Malfoy returned to leading the collection of first years before finally coming to a stop at the end of the hall. A bare stretch of stone walls awaited them at the end of the hall, a silver snake statue hung from the wall.

"Password?" the snake hissed.

"Pura Semper," Malfoy answered, and the wall began to shift before cracking open much like the stone wall to _Diagon Alley_. They were ushered into the revealed passageway and found themselves in Slytherin common room, a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling.

Slytherin common room had _greenish lamps hanging on chains, bathing the room in its green hue. _A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece and sounding the fireplace were several black leather seats. Slytherin banners hung from the walls and a collective of older Slytherin students were lounging within a corner.

Malfoy displayed the girls to their dormitory and leaving them in the care of the tall blonde girl Severus saw on the train. Malfoy then led the collection of boys towards the other side of the room towards their dormitory. Entering the dorms the tiered boys finally found their beds; a collection of four-post beds with silk emerald curtains. No words were uttered, they simply changed into their pyjamas and fell atop their beds.

Severus let the need for sleep flood him and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Anyone see my books."

"Damn it, Rosier."

"I was sure it was right here."

The cries of his dorm mates followed Severus as he made his way through the dormitory early next morning. Making his way through the common room Severus noticed a collective of older Slytherins within the corner. Malfoy was sitting among them, he noticed Severus and nodded. Severus responded with a weak smile before leaving the common room and walking out into the hall.

The layout of the castle was fascinating. There were hundreds of stairs within Hogwarts; winding, narrow, old ones leading to hundreds of hallways. Severus noted doors and was sure that each had different methods to allow access to a select few. It was common for first-years to be confused by the vast castle. though the portraits and ghost did their best ensuring they knew where they were going.

All but Peeves that is. The poltergeist saw fit to terrorise the new inhabitants of the castle; dropping baskets upon heads, pulling rugs, sneaking behind students and screeching. Severus watched the poltergeist zoom past him, a streak of mist following his phantom form. Severus made his way towards the Great Hall, breakfast had begun and a small collective of students were scattered within the hall.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table he began taking in the food presented. It was as various as the feast last night, his eyes gliding through the collection of food as he slowly filled up his plate. Hogwarts food was equally as good as the food he experienced back home, no doubt that there was a collection of house elves, making a note to visit the castle elves Severus dug into his breakfast.

It had been Severus third serving when he was joined by the first of his peers. Wilkes was much like Severus, tall with long black hair and sharp features. Though the boy was more domineering and lacked the filter between thought and words that Severus had. Sitting opposite of Severus he slowly surveyed the food displayed, frowned as if disproving of the selection, and then begun to fill his plate.

"Prince, wasn't it?" the boy asked peering over at Severus.

"Yes,"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince," Wilkes said smirking. "Antony Wilkes, though only my father is the only one to call me, Antony. I prefer Tony."

Severus nodded and smiled. "I prefer Severus."

The boys spent their time discussing their excitement for Hogwarts, Wilkes stating that he delighted that he had ended up in Slytherin.

"I don't know what father would have done if I ended up anywhere else," the boy muttered between mouthfuls. Severus shrugged.

"Yeah. I was worried about what my grandfather would say,"

"Grandfather?" Wilkes muttered as his brows rose. "What about your mother or your father?"

"Well..."

Severus was cut short as the duo were joined by the rest of the Slytherin first year. The collection of first-years crowded around Severus, and the matter was quickly dropped in favour of a discussion upon classes. Severus kept an ear to the discussion held by his peers, though his mind was fixed upon the discussion with Wilkes. Grandfather had told him that his father was an Italian pure-blood that his mother met in her travels, he said that is his father had, unfortunately, caught dragon pox and died before Severus' birth. Severus had never head either his grandfather or his mother speak the name of his father and Severus was often disciplined for digging too deep upon the matter.

Severus wondered what the man looked like. Rubbing his nose, he wondered if his distinct nose was from his father. The man without a face or name in his mind. The phantom.

"Severus. You ok mate?"

Snapping back to reality he met Wilkes's eyes.

"Uh...Yeah. Just lost in thought," Severus muttered and Wilkes nodded.

"We best be heading to class," the boy said and Severus nodded.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors," groaned Avery as they made their way out into the corridors. "Luckily its with the Head of Slytherin House. Heard he always favours us."

At the start-of-term banquet, Severus had heard of Slughorn, the fat head of house for Slytherin, and his exclusive club.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons, the domain of the Slytherins and thus it was odd to see the Gryffindors making their way down there. Making their way into the classroom noticing the cold, along with the eerie pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. It made the potions classroom downright creepy.

Slughorn started the class by taking the roll call, pausing as to take note of students.

"Ah, Prince," Slughorn said as he peered at Severus. "It's a surprise and honour to have you here,"

Sniggers seemed to ring lightly around his peers, some of which took more interest in him than others. Slughorn finished calling the names and looked up at the class. Slughorn was short with a large belly, Severus had wondered how the buttons on his waistcoat have not flown off already. Slughorn's green eyes scanned the class as if assessing the worth of a product.

"Welcome one and all to Potions," the professor began. "I hope throughout our time together I can instil a love for a simmering cauldron, the mesmerizing liquids and fumes. I will teach you to brew, bottle and develop your fantasy. Some of you may even be initiated to my Slug Club if I see you flourishing."

There was a pause as if the professor expected a joyous reaction from the class. Nothing came.

"Today we shall learn a simple potion but before that," the professor peered across the class. "Partners must be picked and in order to build good relation i have come up with a list."

Severus heard a collective groan at the new but the professor carried on, summoning a piece parchment and reading out names. Severus watched as those paired up trudged to a workstation before beginning set up.

"Prince and...Evans," the professor called out.

Severus peered around to see her. The red head from the train, the Gryffindor, the mudblood. Severus felt Wilks pat him on the back and mutter a mocking 'good luck mate' before marched to a workstation near the back of the class. He was soon joined by the Gryffindor.

"Hi," she cheerfully greeted.

"Um...h...hello," Severus managed to sputter back. If his grandsire had seen him now he would sneered that he even acknowledged her. It was no matter she was simply a partner, though partner would suggest they were equal. Which they certainly weren't.

The lesson soon began with the professor displaying the theory of potion brewing. It was a non practical lesson, made up mostly of taking notes from the chalkboard as the professor explained key points. Severus had no trouble with it, he had long mastered this stage under his grandfather's tutelage, beside him however came the frustrated mutters of the red headed girl.

"Stupid quill," she mutter as she attempted to write notes. A part of Severus found amusement in here struggle though it was contrasted with a sense of pity. She knew nothing of their ways, it was not her fault she struggled.

Sighing and nowing he would later regret this foolish endeavour, Severus placed the notes he had taken over to the struggling girl. She seemed shocked at the act though this seem to change to appreciation as she gave a small smile.

"Practice using the quill, I will not be so kind next time" Severus hissed. She nodded.

"Thank you,"

The lesson seemed to pass Severus by and soon the professor was assigning them research, Severus took a mental note to complete the assigned task by supper. As Severus got up he peered over to girl, she had been packing her stuff when she noticed his eyes. They silently stared at each other, Severus surprised how green here eyes were.

"Thank you once again Severus," she said smiling.

Severus scoffed at her before tossing on his bag and marching out. He was soon met with Wilkes, Avery and the rest of the Slytherins, all mutter about how dull the lesson had been. Severus paid them no mind.

"You ok mate?" Wilkes voice came and Severus peered over to the boy.

"Yeah, just expected more" he muttered and Wilkes shrugged.

"I hear ya mate. Hope Hogwarts gets interesting."

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you're all well and safe.

Further apologies to everyone who wanted Severus in Ravenclaw, god knows I was seconds away from placing him there but had a change of heart. This is going to be a Severus that rises from the darkest of pits and becomes his own person. Currently he is defined by his blood and grandfather but I hope to show how Hogwarts may change him, also explore his relation with fellow Slytherins and how it may change.

Hopefully more to come.

-Th3 Author


End file.
